Kids' WB!
Kids' WB! was Warner Bros.' American children's programming division brand for The WB Television Network and later on The CW Television Network. It was originally broadcast from September 9, 1995, to May 17, 2008, after which The CW's Saturday morning programming slot was sold to 4Kids Entertainment to form The CW4Kids (which has since been renamed to Vortexx). Kids' WB! was re-launched as an online network on April 28, 2008. The online network lasted until May 2015. Many shows produced by Warner Bros. Animation had their broadcast premieres on Kids' WB! during its run. Original shows that ran on Kids' WB! * Animaniacs (1995–1999) * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1995–2001) * Pinky and the Brain (1995–1999) * Freakazoid! (1995–1997) * That's Warner Bros.! / Bugs 'n Daffy (1995–1998) * The Daffy Duck Show ''(1996–1997) * ''Road Rovers (1996–1998) * Superman: The Animated Series (1996–2000) * Waynehead (1996–1998) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1997-1999) * Batman: The Animated Series / The New Batman Adventures (1997–2000) * The New Batman/Superman Adventures ''(1998–2000) * ''Histeria! (1998–2001) * Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain (1998–1999) * Batman Beyond (1999–2001) * Taz-Mania ''(1999–2001) * ''The Cat & Birdy Warneroonie Pinky Brainy Big Cartoonie Show (1999–2000) * Detention (1999–2001) * Static Shock (2000–2004) * The Zeta Project (2001–2002) * Baby Looney Tunes (2001–2003) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002–2006) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2002–2005) * Ozzy & Drix (2002–2004) * Xiaolin Showdown (2003–2006) * The Batman (2004–2008) * Teen Titans ''(2004–2008) * ''Viewtiful Joe (2005–2006) * Loonatics Unleashed (2005–2007) * Krypto the Superdog ''(2006–2007) * ''Tom & Jerry Tales (2006–2008) * Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006–2008) * Monster Allergy (2006–2008) * Legion of Super Heroes ''(2006–2008) Acquired shows that run on Kids' WB! *''Earthworm Jim (1995–1996) *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1995–1997) *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire ''(1996-1999) *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper ''(1996–2001) *''Channel Umptee-3! ''(1997–1998) *''Captain Planet ''(1997–1998) *''The Legend of Calamity Jane ''(1997–1998) *''Usop Sontorian (1997–1999) *''Men in Black: The Series (1997–2001) *''What a Cartoon! Show ''(1997–1998) *''Li'l Elvis and the Truckstoppers (1997–1998) *''Toonsylvania (1998–1999) *''Brats of the Lost Nebula ''(1997–1998) *''Invasion America (1998–1999) *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' (1999–2001) *''Wish Kid (1998–1999) *''Mickey Mouse Works ''(1999–2001) *''Garfield and Friends ''(1999–2000) *''The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show ''(1999–2000) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show ''(1999–2003) *''Pokemon (1999–2006) *''Mad Jack the Pirate (2000–2001) *''Cardcaptors (2000–2001) *''The Weekenders (2000–2004) *''Tom and Jerry's Funhouse (2000–2001) *''Max Steel'' (2000–2002) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2000–2005) *''X-Men: Evolution'' (2000–2003) *''The Ripping Friends (2001–2003) *''Samurai Jack (2001) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (2001) *''Sailor Moon'' (2001) *''Rescue Heroes'' (2001–2003) *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' (2001–2003) *''Cubix'' (2001–2003) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2001–2006) *''Phantom Investigators'' (2002) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2002) *''Scooby-Doo! Where Are You'' (2002) *''The Scooby-Doo! Show'' (2002) *''The New Scooby-Doo! Movies'' (2002) *''Scooby-Doo and Scappy Doo'' (2002) *''The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' (2002) *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' (2002) *''The 13 Ghost of Scooby-Doo!'' (2002) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (2002) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2003–2005) *''Pigeon Boy'' (2003–2005) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (2003–2005) *''Archie's Weired Mysteries (2003–2004) *''Mummy Nanny (2003–2005) *''D'Myna Leagues ''(2003–2004) *''Super Duper Sumos ''(2003–2004) *''Liberty's Kids ''(2003–2004) *''Poochini's Yard ''(2003–2006) *''Astro Boy (2004) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2004) *''Da Boom Crew'' (2004–2005) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2005) *''Transformers: Cybertron (2005–2006) *''Spider Riders (2006–2007) *''Magi-Nation'' (2007–2008) *''Will and Dewitt'' (2007–2008) *''The Land Before Time (2007–2008) *''Eon Kid (2007–2008) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2008) *''World of Quest'' (2008) Movies broadcast on Kids' WB! Theatrical movies *''Pokémon: The First Movie'' (1999) *''Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' (2000) *''Pokémon 3: The Movie'' (2001) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' (2004) Other Movies on Kids' WB! *''Wakko's Wish'' (1999) *''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) Gallery Print advertisements KidsWB_PrintAd_1995.jpg|Fall 1995 Kids_WB_print_ad_1996_(folded_in).jpg|Fall 1996 (folded in) Kids_WB_print_ad_1996_(folded_out).jpg|Fall 1996 (folded out) KidsWBAd_1997-foldedin.jpg|Fall 1997 (folded in) KidsWBAd_1997-foldedout.jpg|Fall 1997 (folded out) KidsWBAd_1998-foldedin.jpg|Fall 1998 (folded in) KidsWBAd_1998-foldedout.jpg|Fall 1998 (folded out) Kids_WB_print_ad_1999_(folded_in).jpg|Fall 1999 (folded in) Kids_WB_print_ad_1999_(folded_out).jpg|Fall 1999 (folded out) Kids_WB_print_ad_2000_(folded_in).jpg|Fall 2000 (folded in) Kids_WB_print_ad_2000_(folded_out).jpg|Fall 2000 (folded out) KidsWBAd_2002.jpg|Fall 2002 KidsWBAd_2004.jpg|Fall 2004 Promotional spot logos KidsWB promo Animaniacs.jpg|''Animaniacs KidsWB promo Sylvester&TweetyMysteries.jpg|''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' KidsWB promo PinkyAndTheBrain.jpg|''Pinky and the Brain'' KidsWB promo Freakazoid.jpg|''Freakazoid!'' KidsWB promo BugsAndDaffy.jpg|''Bugs 'n Daffy'' KidsWB promo RoadRovers.jpg|''Road Rovers'' KidsWB promo DaffyDuckShow.jpg|''The Daffy Duck Show'' KidsWB promo TinyToons.jpg|''Tiny Toon Adventures'' KidsWB promo BatmanSupermanAdventures.jpg|''The New Batman/Superman Adventures'' KidsWB promo Histeria.jpg|''Histeria!'' KidsWB promo PinkyElmyraAndBrain.jpg|''Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain'' KidsWB promo BatmanBeyond.jpg|''Batman Beyond'' DetentionPromoCard.jpg|''Detention'' KidsWB promo Ozzy&Drix.jpg|''Ozzy & Drix'' KidsWB promo ML.jpg|''¡Mucha Lucha!'' Other Kids_WB_1998-99_postcard.png|Artwork from a postcard for Philadelphia's WB Network affiliate. KWB_group_photo.jpg Category:Broadcasters Category:Warner Bros Animation Wiki